Mi muerte en tu cumpleaños
by PukaSaotome13
Summary: Ranma odiaba su cumpleaños... aquel dia no la pudo salvar [OneShot]


"Mi muerte en tu cumpleaños"

 _Ranma ½ no me pertenece, a quien en realidad pertenece es a Rumiko-sama, yo solo escribo por diversión…_

 _ **Pequeño One-shot.**_

 _Enjoy! n.n_

 _Digamos que Ranma cumple el 13 de Julio oka?_

* * *

La había dejado ir…

Tenía su felicidad en frente y la había dejado ir. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Era lo que mas se cuestionaba, y de lleno sabia el porqué…

Su edad, 25 años. Si, hace más de 7 años que había perdido la oportunidad de ser inmensamente feliz. A la edad de 18 años toda su vida se arruino. Antes de darle el anillo de compromiso que todavía guardaba en un estuche y que nadie se atrevía a tocar por su aura de esperanza muerta…

Odiaba su cumpleaños… lo odiaba mas que la relación que había tenido con su padre… ¿Había? Si, hace más de un año y medio que Genma había muerto…

Su madre ya no le cuestionaba nada. Ya se le hacía costumbre verlo así, vacio y sin esperanza a la felicidad alguna…

Ranma Saotome, un hombre de 25 años, odiaba su cumpleaños. ¿Acaso el tenia la culpa de lo que le había pasado a su amada Akane? No, no la tenía… pero el mismo decía que si. Al principio todos le recalcaban que no, que eran cosas que el destino había querido… pero, como todos sabemos, el es necio de naturaleza… y después de tiempo… ya nadie le decía nada.

Ryoga le había dicho un día antes su presagio. El no hizo caso alguno, se enfrascaron en una estúpida lucha por ver quién obtenía el amor de ella…

Todo era tan normal, su vida, las peleas con ella, las prometidas entrometidas, nuevos enemigos… todo era normal…

Pero un día antes de su cumpleaños su _amienemigo*_ le había insistido que cuidara de Akane…

—Hubiera hecho caso…— se repetía en su habitación Ranma, se repetía eso una y otra vez…

Los recuerdos con ella se empezaban a esfumar, tenía miedo, si, el gran Ranma Saotome tenía un miedo, no fobia como la de los gatos, miedo puro. Le aborrecía demasiado ya no poder recordar su bella risa, sus regaños… su voz…

Todo hubiera salido mejor si le hubiera hecho caso al chico cerdo. Pero, el mismo se había culpado… no había marcha atrás por lo que había pasado, no había marcha atrás…

Miro el recuadro que atesoraba con ansias. Ella miraba el cielo, tenía un vestido blanco de vuelo, un sombrero de ala ancha… se veía tan perfecta que merecía una foto por parte de Nabiki.

—Mi Akane… si tan solo hubiera llegado a tiempo…— decía con voz queda, ya que, el inmenso nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.

 _Ranma era un caso perdido_. Decía el Dr. Tofu, puesto que lo había revisado y el pelinegro estaba decayéndose día a día…

 _Ranma ya no está cuerdo, necesita ayuda profesional._ Mencionaba Nabiki mientras hacia una llamada a su contacto más cercano para que le ayudaran.

 _Akane era lo que mas le alegraba, y con lo que paso… mi Ranma ya no es el mismo_ Susurraba entre lagrimas Nodoka, mientras le consolaba Soun.

Todos decían lo mismo: _Ranma estaba en un agujero sin fondo alguno_. Era un desastre hablar con él, es mas, no se le podía entablar una conversación, el no estaba en este mundo, el estaba en un mundo vacio, se le podía distinguir en sus ojos…

¿Qué había pasado con sus prometidas? No, ellas ya no se metieron en su vida. Algunas semanas después de lo sucedido con Akane, Shampoo trataba en vano de que Ranma saliera de su post-depresión. Pero nunca lo logro.

Un mes después, Ukyo había intentado sacarlo de su depresión que pintaba para largo con comida. Ranma la rechazo. Y Kodachi, ella, a pesar de no estar muy cuerda, se había resignado.

Ya no se podía hacer nada en su vida…

 _[13 de julio…_

 _Una señorita de nombre Akane Tendo, ha muerto en un aparatoso accidente automovilístico. Según informan, había sido secuestrada y el auto, que iba a máxima velocidad se había volcado en un barranco._

 _Los atacantes murieron junto con la chica.]_

Eran las noticias dadas por los periódicos, radio y televisión.

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en la cabeza de Ranma, no la había podido salvar. Aquellos tipos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que se imaginaba. Su familia despues de escuchar que el secuestro había sido saboteado por un accidente todo se había venido abajo.

La pequeña relación que se tenía en los integrantes pereció hasta quebrantarse y que cada uno se fuera por su lado. El compromiso, aquel compromiso arreglado por sus padres, se había roto por completo.

Ranma aun no lo podía entender. ¿Cómo es que no había podido derrotar a esos tipos? ¿Cómo?

No se le cuestionaba nada desde entonces, nadie comentaba su estado mental. Todo era silencio para cuando el venia…

Ranma odiaba su cumpleaños… porque un 13 de Julio, había perdido a su amada, y con eso… había muerto del todo…

* * *

Etto... hola!(?

Esta historia se me salio de mi cabecita loca y poh... la quise publicar...

si, la weona de yo publicando cosas "sad" en su cumpleaños... hay pero que cosas...


End file.
